A user may interact with a computing device using a human interface device (HID) such as the keyboard, mouse, and joy-stick. The underlying technology for the human interface device (HID) has progressed and as a result of the progress in the technology, the mouse has become wireless and keyboards has become optical and wireless. However, the manner in which a user uses the human interface device has not changed much. For example, the manner a user holds the mouse and clicks the mouse and strikes the keyboard has not changed.